Sonic and Eve Christmas Blast
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: After the Grand Prix, it's the holiday time in New Mobotropolis, but they end up being snowed in Acorn Castle for Christmas. Sonic and Eve along with the Freedom Fighters tell stories about their past adventures, even when they're little. There are also few surprises during this holiday.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blizzard In For Stories

In the city of Mobotropolis, there is a huge winter storm and it's covering the entire place in thick snow. Seeing the houses might get overflowed, The Freedom Fighters have an evacuation so the citizens won't be trapped in their homes and gather into one building.

In Acorn Castle, every Mobian in New Mobotropolis are inside to stay warm and so they can be with their family and friends. Among them are Sonic and Eve with both of their families. They are glad to be spending time together. Of course, the blizzard is a bit hard to enjoy it. For Eve, she is happy that Shadow decides to visit too.

Eve smiles and says, "I'm glad you decided to visit us Shadow. It's been a while since we last saw each other."

"You mean when we saw each other at the Grand Prix that also turned out to be a waste of time," Shadow says.

"Okay, so maybe the Grand Prix turned out to be one of Eggman's lame schemes, but we ended up having a good time. You even enjoyed Extreme Gear," Eve says.

"Yeah. Don't be hating at this time of year. It's the holiday so you should enjoy it. Even if we are stuck in here during a blizzard," Sonic says.

Shadow crosses his arms and turns away in a huff.

Eve sighs and thinks, "Some things never change."

She then looks down to be holding little Shun, "Right Shun."

The baby simply smiles as he makes a baby sound.

Shadow turns to see Eve holding the baby, "I'm a little surprised that you decided to raise the little infant as your own."

"Why that?" Eve asks.

"Nothing. Just a little curious," Shadow says.

Then Shadow thinks, "Eve has grown up so fast. Of course, she is still my little sister no matter how I look at it."

He then secretly brings out a small box, and thinks, "I sure hope Eve likes the present I got for her."

"So Shadow, how is your work in G.U.N?" Sonia asks.

"Things have been alright. I went on a few missions, especially with my team," Shadow says.

"Sounds cool," Manic says.

"Either way, I am so happy that we all get to spend time together as a family. Especially now I have two families to celebrate with," Eve says with a smile.

"I have to agree. That makes the holiday even more special," Obsidian says.

I have to agree," Bernadette says.

The two families look out the window to see the weather happening outside. The blizzard blows outside as the snow falls from the sky.

"Wow! The snow is really going down," Manic says.

"You can say that again. I'm not sure if it's ever going to stop," Eve says.

Just then, Tails walk to them with Cosmo, Galaxina, and his parents.

"Well, the news said that we'll be having this weather for a little while. It could be a few days or so," Tails says.

"Yeah, but it's disappointing that we can't play in the snow. I was planning on making a snowman for Shun," Eve says.

"And we were planning on having a snowball fight too," Sonic says.

"Yeah. I know what's going on stinks, but we all have each other," Eve says.

"I have to agree. As long as we're together under one roof, we won't have anything to worry about," Cosmo says.

Galaxina nods her head in reply.

Just then, Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters come over, including Nic and Fiona. It has been some time since they joined the Freedom Fighters and they've been helping out. Eve though their past and record are checkered to say the least.

"Hey Sal, how is everyone doing?" Sonic asks.

"Everyone is doing fine. A little cold, but nothing we can't handle," Sally says.

"You're right, we handle a lot more than this for years," Sonic says.

Cosmo asks, "If you don't mind me asking, I like to hear more of your adventures."

Sonic, Eve, and the others look at Cosmo with curious looks.

"Tails has been telling me and Galaxina about some of your adventures and I like to hear more… if that's alright?" Cosmo asks, blushing a little.

Sonic smiles, "Sure we don't mind. However, there are tons of stories. I'm not sure which one we can tell."

"You can say that again. In fact, we've been having so much adventures ever since we were kids, even before we became Freedom Fighters," Eve says.

"Really? I like to hear it," Fiona says.

"I like to hear it too. Sounds like you have lots to tell," Nic says.

"You can say that again," Manic says.

"Yeah. Remember the time when we all found this Power Ring and we ended up being transported to different dimensions," Eve says.

"I think so. We all ended up in some strange places we weren't sure if we're ever going to get back," Sonic says.

"I believe I have remember that Bunnie and I were surrounded by strange masks," Antoine says.

"It's better than me and Rotor. We were chased by strange black creatures with glowing purple marks," Manic says.

"Sally and I ended up on a roller coaster," Sonia says.

Confused Amy asks, "When was that?"

"Oh, that happened when we're all like seven years old. Of course, that was like around ten years ago," Eve says.

Then Sonic remembers, "Hey Eve, you never told us where you ended up did you?"

"No I don't think so. I think it's because I hardly remembered it," Eve says.

Cream asks, "Can we hear the story? Can we, please?"

"Chao Chao," Cheese says.

"I would like to hear it too," Amy says.

Eve laughs, "Okay, we'll tell you the story. We'll try our best to remember it."

Sonic turns to Sally, "Hey Sally, you wanna tell the store?"

"Sure. I would like to," Sally says.

Sonic says, "Hold on a minute."

Sonic speeds up and comes back with a few trays of mugs with hot chocolate inside. One for everyone. There is also a few plates of snacks, chili dogs, and a bowl of popcorn.

"Thought it would be a good idea to have something to eat while we listen," sonic says.

"No. You just want to stuff your face, but we'll have some anyway," Eve remarks.

Soon enough, everyone is having hot chocolate and some snacks.

Sally soon begins to tell the story, "Alright, it all happened when we're all young. It actually happened on a snow day almost like now. Of course, we can't wait to play in the snow and we were excited ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zonward Bound Part 1

Years ago when the Freedom Fighters are young children, Sonic, Eve, and their friends and cousins are playing snowball fight. Sonic, Sonia, Eve, and Manic are on one team. Sally, Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie are another. They each are in a snow fort and throw snowballs at each other.

Eve throws a snowball as she laughs, "We make a great team."

"Snow doubt about it," Sonic says.

The four hedgehogs continue laughing.

The four hedgehogs continue to snow snowballs at each other.

Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, and Sally continue to throw snowballs. Rotor then creates a small machine in the fort.

Sally says, "You're a wizard when it comes to building things, Boomer."

"Thanks Sally.. But call me Rotor. I'm gettin' too old to be called Boomer anymore," Rotor says.

He activates the machine that launches a large blanket of snow and land on the Hedgehog team. Soon, Eve and the twins stick their heads on the snow. Sally and Rotor give each other a high five.

"Way to go, Rotor!" Sally says.

Rotor chuckles, "They look like ice cream sundaes."

"But no cherry on top," Bunnie adds.

Sonic then jumps from the snow and laughs, "Sneak attack!"

Sonic then stops on the ground and begins to throw a snowball, but he slips and the snowball flies over them.

"Uh oh… your shot sailed wide," Eve says.

The snowball ends up flying into one of the huts and they hear a loud yelp.

"Oh dear… you hit Rosie!" Sally says, shocked.

"We're in trouble," Manic says.

Walking out of the hut is Rosie, Sally's nanny and is not happy having a snowball on her head.

"Uh oh," Eve says.

Sally blushes, "Uh, sorry Rosie. We were playing snowball fights."

"It was my fault. I slipped and my snowball flew off course," Sonic says.

"We're sorry Rosie," Eve says.

"It's alright little ones, but do try to be careful while you're playing," Rosie says

"Yes Rosie," The children reply.

Then Rosie, turns to see the lake, "I'm sure the pond by the old wishing well is frozen over. Why don't you go skating? I'll bring you a snack later, okay?"

"Okay," Sonia says.

Sometime later, Sonic, Manic, Rotor, Antoine, Sally, and Bunnie are playing ice hockey. Three against Three. Sonia and Eve are figure skating. They play for a long time and are having a fun time in the snow and ice.

After their fun, the friends are sitting on the bench feeling tired. After the fun they have on the ice, it's kind of exhausting.

"That was so much fun," Sonia says.

"I agree. I am starting to hungry though," Eve says.

"Rosie will be here soon," Sally says.

Sonic walks to the old wishing well, "Well. I need a drink of water."

"Sonic, the water might be frozen. You might not get water from there," Sonia says.

Sonic isn't paying attention to Sonia and grabs the crank and tries to turn it.

Sonic pushes as he says, "This thing is frozen. Give me a hand, Rotor."

"Coming," Rotor says.

Sonic and Rotor grab hold of the rope and begins to pull on it.

Sonic pulls, "Put your back into it!"

"I… am!" Rotor says, struggling.

Finally, the two are able to pull the bucket out. With a loud thud, Rotor ends up landing on top of Sonic.

Sonic groans, "Don't put your weight on me!"

"Sorry," Rotor says.

Sonia and Manic hurry over and help them up.

Sonia asks, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Sonia answers.

Manic help Rotor on his feet, "That was a major fall dudes."

Eve looks at the bucket that has frozen water inside. She then notices something odd.

"Look! There's something frozen in the water," Eve says.

Antoine, Sally, and Bunnie look to see the strange object themselves. Stuck in the frozen water, it something golden.

"Eet looks like.. Eet is! A golden ring!" Antoine says, surprised.

"Tarnation. That's somethin' you don't see everyday," Bunnie says.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Sally says.

Sally grabs hold of the ring and looks at it. Sonic and the others walk over to see the ring stuck in the ice.

Sonic asks, "Think it's worth anything?"

"I don't know… we'll bring it home, defrost it, and check it out," Sally says.

"We better get back. It's starting to get cold here," Manic says.

Eve places the bucket down and they all begin to head back to the hut. Unknown to them, the strange ring begins to glow bright.

Sonic says, "Everyone get a good grip."

Eve and the others hold each other's hand.

"Not to fast now, Sonic," Sally says.

"Just hang on tight, boys and girls!" Sonic says.

Sonic begins to accelerate his speed with the skates.

Sonic shouts, "Here we go!"

Then Sonic super speed with everyone in a Mobian chain.

Everyone shout, "Weeeeee!" As Sonic speeds them across the snow.

Eve laughs, "This is fun!"

"Alright sugar hog!" Bunnie says.

Sonic speeds them out of the ice and onto the snow. They speed as the snow makes wave at their step. They are having a great time. Sadly, it's short lived. Sonic soon begins to lose control of his feet because of the slippery snow. The slip causes everyone to swerve around and are unable to stop.

Sally screams, "Sonic! Stop!"

"I can't!" Sonic panics.

The group of friends try to stop their skates, but are unable to. Soon, they are falling down the hill as they scream and yelp.

Sonia then notices, "What is that?!"

Sonic and the others try to look to see four different portals.

"What are those strange looking circles up ahead?" Eve asks.

"What in blue blazes?!" Sonic exclaims.

"There's no way to stop," Sally screams.

"We're going in… hang on guys!" Rotor screams.

The group try to hold on to each other, but some are too drifted apart. Sonic and Sally fall into a purple circle. Sonia and Manic fall into a black one. Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine fall into a yellow portal. Finally, Eve falls into a pink portal alone.

Coming out of the purple portal, Sonic and Sally land on a roller coaster cart and begin to ride on it.

From the black portal, Sonia and Manic fall out and crash to the ground in a dark abyss and find themselves surrounded by what looks like space and strange shooting colors. They turn around to see strange black creatures with strange bright color glowing symbols on their heads.

Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor come out of their portal to find themselves moving from a strange red block. Then to a strange yellow block. Finally to a strange green one. As they go through the strange squares, they end up switching body parts around. Soon, they are falling to a dark abyss.

At last, Eve falls out of the portal and lands on a beach. Eve's face ends up being scrapped on the sand. Eve lifts her hand up and spits out the sand in her mouth.

She says in disgust, "Yuck!"

Suddenly, someone walks forward, "Excuse me, what are you doing here?"

Eve looks up to see a young purple cat in a purple and white colored gown. She is wearing a red hair tie for her hair, a red gem on her forehead and white gloves. From the look, she seems about her age.

The young cat asks, "Are you okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zonward Bound Part 2

Staring at the strange feline, Eve is still confused. She remembers that she is in the snow with her brother, cousins, and friends. She remembers falling down the hill and through some kind of portal. Now Eve is staring at a strange formal dressed purple cat.

The cat asks, "Are you going to keep staring? Are you okay?"

"Um uh, yes. I think so," Eve says.

She gets up and says, "My name is Eve. What's your name?"

"I am Princess Blaze of the Sol Dimension," The cat girl, Blaze says.

"Sol Dimension?" Eve asks.

"Yes. You're not from here, are you?" Blaze asks.

"No. I'm from a planet called Mobius," Eve says.

"Mobius? What's that?" Blaze asks.

"I guess you can say that it's a different world than yours. I do need to get back there. I'm hoping there's a way back," Eve says.

"I'm sure you will. So tell me, what this Mobius is like?" Blaze asks.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but can you tell me about this place too," Eve replies.

"Sure," Blaze says with a nod.

In another world, Sonic and Sally are still riding on the roller coaster. They keep going up, down, and around. Sonic and Sally scream as they are being tossed around on the cart, like they're going to fall off.

Sally screams, "Is this trip necessareeee!"

As the coaster goes down. Sonic grabs Sally and pulls her to the seat.

"Whoa! We nearly fall off!" Sonic says.

"And I don't like being jerked around," Sally says.

"Don't worry Sal, we've been in much crazier situations than this," Sonic says.

Finally, Sonic and Sally's cart goes in a straight line.

"There! That's better!" Sally says.

"Yeah. It's smooth sailing from here," Sonic replies.

Sally says, "Julayla taught me that a leader needs to maintain control at all times."

"Even from this?" Sonic asks.

"Pretty much," Sally says.

Sonic points out, "Yeah, but are we ready for that."

Sally turns ahead and gasps to see the tracks are ending.

Sonic holds Sally, "Hold on!"

The cart then flies off the coaster and the two begin to plummet to who knows where. They soon see the same portal that brings them to the world. They soon fall through it.

In the black world, Bunnie and the boys are floating around and are flying up.

"Golly, we've been here for a while now," Bunnie says.

"I agree. Seems to me there's a lesson to be learned here," Rotor says.

"Oui, nevair go skating weeth that crazy hedgehog," Antoine answers.

"Very funny. What Rotor means is that even though we got all scrambled up, we stuck together and made it as a team," Bunnie says.

"I see. It zeems like ze good lesson," Antoine says.

Suddenly, the three children are seen by three strange masks. The first is an orange bird like mask with a black and yellow striped beak with green feathers and a brown shell necklace. The second is shaped like an arrow with purple feathers, and a blue and white face. The last is gray and white.

Antoine screams in fright.

"Wh-who are you?" Bunnie asks, startled

The bird mask says, "Young ones, you are far from your home world."

"You must not be in this realm," The blue mask says.

Rotor nervously says, "We would like to, but we don't know how."

The gray mask says, "Then allow us to send you back."

The three masks create a portal and suck them into it back home.

Meanwhile, Sonia and Manic are scared to see the strange creatures staring at them.

Sonia asks, "Manic, what are we gonna do?"

"I'm not sure. We need to get away from them," Manic says.

Manic turns his head around to see the portal back home has reopen.

Manic whispers to Sonia, "When I give the signal, we'll make a run for it."

"What? Are you sure?" Sonia asks.

"It's the only way," Manic says.

Just then, a larger form of the creature direct one of the smaller ones and it begins to move forward.

Manic screams, "Run!"

Sonia and Manic soon make a run for it. The strange black creatures chase after them. Sonic and Manic run as fast as they can. Taking the leap of chance, they jump and land through the portal. Soon, it closes behind them.

Back in the other world of the beach, Eve and Blaze talk to each other and are soon become good friends.

"Wow! So you and your friends are working with the grown up to fight an evil scientist?" Blaze asks.

"Yep. I'm surprised to hear that you'll be a ruler someday and a guardian," Eve says.

"Yes. It will be years before then, so I can't tell you much about it," Blaze says.

"I understand. I'm glad that we met and I ended up with two friends who are princesses. Sadly, I need to find a way to get back home," Eve says.

"I'm sure you will," Blaze replies.

Blaze then notices something behind them, "And it looks like it's sooner than you think."

Eve turns around to see the portal that brings her to this world.

"Wow! That happened sooner than I thought," Eve says.

Blaze frowns, "I guess it's time for you to go home."

"I'm afraid so. My friends and my family needs me. We all need each other to stop Robotnik," Eve says.

Blaze says, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Blaze," Eve says.

She then hugs Blaze, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Blaze says.

Eve then begins to walk to the portal. She turns to Blaze with a sad smile seeing the princess giving the same expression. Eve turns back and jumps through the portal. Then the portal closes behind her.

Blaze smiles, and says, "Bye. I hope I'll see you someday, Eve."

Back in Knothole, a portal opens up to make a kind of rainbow. One by one, the eight friends fly out and land on the ground. Finally, all eight of the children fall out of the same portal and land in the snow. They look to see that they're back home.

Sonia sits up and rubs her head, "Oh my. What an experience."

"We made it guys!" Rotor cheers.

"Oui. I am so glad. We all reach our destination," Antoine says.

"Yeah. What happened guys?" Sonic asks.

"It was weird. Sonia and I ended up in some strange space like area and these strange creatures just stared at us," Manic says.

"We thought they were going to hurt us," Sonia says.

"Better than us. We were floatin' in some kind of dark done, and we were greeted by strange masks," Bunnie says.

"Oui. Zere are most terrible," Antoine says.

"I never seen anything like it," Rotor adds.

"But the masks didn't hurt us, they helped escort us to the portal back home," Bunnie replies.

Sonic shakes the snow off of him, "At least you didn't end up on a roller coaster."

"I think I got motion sickness from it," Sally says, holding her stomach.

Eve says, "I ended up on a beach and met a princess."

"Really? How come you have the luck?" Manic asks.

"Well, I was able to hang out with her a little, but the portal appear and figured it might lead me home," Eve says.

"Good hunch," Bunnie says.

Sally turns to Sonic, "Sonic, would you do us all a favor and…"

"Say no more, Sal!" Sonic says.

He zips back to the wall and tosses the bucket with the ring back inside.

"There. It's best to leave this thing back where it belongs for good," Sonic says.

"Or at least until we understand it more," Sally says.

Suddenly, they hear Rosie calls out, "Children. Time to come inside. I made hot chocolate and baked some delicious Pecan rings!"

The kids grow a little weary to hear the word ring since that's what brings on this fiasco.

Sonic groans, "Oh Rosie, I think we've had enough rings for today."

Eve and the others begin laughing. Yet, they decide to have the pecan rings and hot chocolate anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nicole is Sally and Sally is Nicole

In the castle, present day, Sonic and Tails have finished eating a plate of chili dogs and are laying down with stomach aches. Amy rubs Sonic's stomach to help ease his pain while Cosmo does the same thing with Tails.

Sally groans, "I told you not to eat too much. Now you both are sick to your stomach."

"You both will never learn," Sonia says.

Cosmo asks, "Are you okay, Tails?"

"I'm okay. We just ate too much," Tails says.

"Don't worry, we'll be back to our normal selves in no time," Sonic says.

"You both need to learn that you can't eat that many chili dogs in one go. Seems that you always have to be reminded the hard way," Eve says.

"Wish you didn't bring that up?" Sonic says.

"Well, we'll never understand you two unless one of us walk a mile in one of your shoes," Bunnie says.

Rotor then remembers, "Speaking of a mile in one's shoes, do you remember me telling you about Nicole and Sally actually switched places."

Sally blushes, "I remember that. It was a short while, but it feels weird being trapped in a computer."

Nicole then appears in her physical form, "Yes. I actually love know what it's like to have a real body, you can touch, feel, taste, smell, and hear all sorts of things."

"Really? You both switched bodies?" Galaxina asks.

"When did it happen, Sally?" Cream asks.

"Chao Chao," Cheese replies.

"Chao," Jazz adds.

Eve turns to Nicole, "Hey Rotor, do you wanna tell the story?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Rotor says, blushing a little.

Then says, "It actually started some time after we defeated Dr. Robotnik and his Doomsday Project."

"Doomsday Project?" Shadow asks.

Eve turns her eyes away, "You don't wanna know."

"Well, I was in my lab working on one of the Prellower Rings while Tommy the Turtle is helping cleaning up my lab. I usually became so busy inventing and working, I hardly had the time to clean up. Anyway, I was working at my lab like any other day," Rotor says.

**Flashback:**

Over a year ago, after defeating Dr. Robotnik and destroying his Doomsday Project and before Nicole gain a physical form, Rotor is working in his lab on his inventions, machines, and needed supplies for their reconstruction for As of now, he is examining one of the Power Rings from the Lake. New Mobotropolis. Sally walks into the room with Nicole's computer pad.

Sally says, "Hello Rotor, how are your inventions going?"

"It's doing fine. Sorry if I had to call you away," Rotor says.

"It's okay. We've finished the meeting about the construction and with other Freedom Fighter Leaders," Sally says.

Sally then looks around to see the place is nice and tidy, "Wow. It's so clean in here."

"You can thank Tommy for that. He's been helping me clean up my lab and help me gather some supplies," Rotor says.

"That's very nice of him," Sally says.

Just then, a Tommy Turtle walks out. He is a green turtle with brown spots on the back of his head with blue eyes. He is holding a feather duster.

"Thank you," Tommy says.

"Hi Tommy, glad to see you've been busy," Sally says.

"Things have been very peaceful since Robotnik is gone, so I thought I would make myself useful and help out," Tommy says.

"Good for you," Sally says.

Then asks, "So what do you need?"

"I actually need Nicole. I think we have found a way to harness even more energy from the Power Rings. As compared to Robotnik's realms which still use dirty fossil fuels," Rotor says, examining the ring.

Then says, "We've created technology from the ground up that use the Power Ring as an environmentally safe solution to power it. The kind of bad that could level Knothole, or it could just burn the ring out. Neither scenario is a lock. It could happen now, never, or some later time."

"How much later?" Sally asks.

"I don't know. Only Nicole can figure out calculations of that nature," Rotor says,

Sally brings out Nicole computer pad and walks to the computer, Nicole, run a diagnostic on that Power Ring and…"

Before she can finish, Sally trips on one of the cords. Suddenly, a strange liquid from the beakers fall from the desk and fall on the cord creating an electrical current. Soon, Sally and Nicole are being electrocuted by the blast.

Rotor quickly turns and exclaims, "Sally! Nicole!"

Sally drops to the ground and drops Nicole's computer pad. Rotor and Tommy run to Sally in distress. Tommy picks up Sally and holds her. At the same time, Rotor picks up Nicole's computer pad.

Rotor panics, "Sally, are you alright?! Nicole please respond!"

"I don't feel quite myself. Am I damaged? Sally suddenly says, and responding in Nicole's voice.

"Damaged? Uh, I don't think so, but Nicole may be. We'll find out as soon as she finishes rebooting," rotor says.

"What are you saying?" Sally says in Nicole's voice again.

"Hold on Sally. Nicole, please respond," Rotor says, turning to the computer.

Suddenly, Sally voice appears in Nicole's computer pad, "Hold on to what, Rotor? I can't even feel my hands."

"Rotor, what's going on?" Tommy asks.

"I think I know what," Rotor answers.

Then turns to the pad, "Nicole, uh, run a systems diagnostic on yourself…"

"I cannot…" Nicole answers in Sally's body.

Sally's body begins to sit up and Tommy helps get her back on her feet.

"I thought so. You've both switched bodies with Sally, and vice-versa," Rotor says.

"Switched bodies? So Sally is trapped in the computer and Nicole is trapped in Sally's body," Tommy says.

"Seems so," Rotor says.

Sally says from the computer, "What can we do? Rotor, you have to find a way to switch us back."

"But how can this be?" Nicole asks.

Rotor begins to type on the keypad, "Let me take a look… Nicole… I mean Sally… could you scan the properties of this liquid and…"

"And how do you suppose I do that, just say 'scan' and it… Well, what do you know? Ok, let me think about what I want the scanner to tell me…" Sally asks, anger.

Suddenly, the computer pad's scanner activates and scan the liquid that has fallen on the computer and cords.

"Whoa! This is really astonishing!" Sally says, amazed.

Suddenly, Sally notices and begins to panic, "Wait… it won't slow down.. Too much into… got to… control speed of it… through processor…"

Rotor turns his head, "Nicole, could you explain to Sally how best to…"

However, Rotor notices Nicole in Sally's body is gone, "Nicole?"

Suddenly, Rotor notices, "Tommy?!"

In Knothole, Nicole in Sally's body is looking around the village. She is amazed to what she is seeing. Now that she has a body, she can feel, see, hear, smell, and other feelings in this new body. She is astonished by the new experience she is able to take in this form.

"The colors, the smells…" Nicole says looking around.

She moves her new hands and fingers, "My limbs move at my command. Everything about this experience is so intoxicating…"

She takes a deep breath and begins to run as fast as she can.

Tommy chases after her as she shouts, "Nicole! Wait!"

Nicole continues to run and is very happy, "So this is what it's like to be alive… to feel the wind in your face…"

She then notices a flower bed and kneels down to smell the flowers.

She happily sighs because of the smell, "... To smell wonderful things…"

She then turns her head, "... to love…"

Walking towards her are Sonic and Eve having their chili dogs.

Eve calls out, "Sally."

"Yo Sal, what's shaken?" Sonic asks.

Nicole laughs, "Hello Sonic. Hello Eve. How is your day?"

Sonic and Eve look at each other with confused looks on their faces. Then turns to Sally.

"Sally, are you okay? You sound like Nicole," Sonic asks.

Suddenly, Nicole begins to feel dizzy. Unknown to Sonic and Eve, that is actually Nicole in Sally's body.

Nicole places Sally's hands on her head and chest and begins to feel dizzy.

Nicole says, "Sonic, I-I don't know why this body has a feeling of happiness and sadness concentrated in the chest cavity area when I look at you… It is most… strange."

"Sally?" Eve says, concern and confused.

Suddenly, they hear someone shouts, "Nicole?"

Suddenly, Nicole begins to collapse in Sally's body. Sonic quickly catches her. Sonic and Eve turn to see Tommy and Rotor running up to them.

"Hey Rote-Sal seems sick. Help us take her to Doc," Sonic says.

Rotor brings out the computer pad, "Don't worry. That's the result of the effect wearing off. Is only temporary."

"It's okay Nicole and Sally will back in their own bodies in no time," Tommy says.

"What effects?" Sonic says, confused.

"And what do you mean back in their own bodies?" Eve asks.

Then turns to Rotor and takes Nicole's computer pad, "Rotor? Tommy? What's going? What's all this about?"

Rotor turns to Sally and asks, "Sally, that's you in your body isn't it?"

"Yes… it is…" Sally answers in her own voice.

Eve turns to Nicole, "Nicole, what's going on?"

Suffice it to say, it is a long ever tell you your brother's a very appealing hedgehog?" Nicole answers from her computer pad.

Eve looks at Nicole confused, "Huh?"

**Flashback Ends:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mephiles the Dark Part 1

After the story, everyone excluding Shadow begin laughing.

"It sounds kind of funny that you and Nicole actually switched bodies, "Amy says.

"So how did it feel that you were in Sally's body, Nicole?" Cream asks.

"I thought it was nice that I learn what it's like to be in a body, but glad to have my original form back," Nicole says.

"And being stuck in a computer was pretty weird to experience, I'm glad that it was temporarily," Sally says.

Cosmo turns to Eve, "So Eve, do you have anything to tell? You usually have a lot to tell."

"Well. I have plenty of stories that involves me and Sonic fighting Eggman, monsters, robots, and other begins that are always out to get us. However, there was this one time that Shadow and I ended up running into trouble that was just as bad as the Black Arms," Eve says.

"Hmph. Why did you have to bring that up?" Shadow asks.

"Well, they're knowing to know him sooner or later. We might as well tell them now. And I keep telling you that it's a bad idea not to tell them anything, but you always want to keep this private," Eve sternly says.

"Shadow, what were you trying to hide this time," Sonic asks.

Shadow sighs, "Fine, we'll tell them. I suppose they have the right to know Mephiles."

"Mephiles?" Bunnie asks.

"Who is zis Mephiles?" Antoine asks.

"Mephiles is some kind of strange evil shadow creature that was imprisoned in the Scepter of Darkness. However, thanks to Eggman, he got out, and uses shadow's shadow to take on his form. He almost got Shadow in a lot of trouble at the time," Eve says.

"Sounds like that Mephiles is bad news," Sonic says.

"An ancient evil more or less. I was assigned to find Rouge. At the time, you all discovered Eggman being in the same area," Shadow says.

Sally remembers, "Yes, I believe I remember that. While Sonic, Tails, Antoine and I invaded Eggman's base, the Commander asked if Eve can help you on the mission."

"That's right. Eve and I were infiltrating a strange ruin where Eggman was heading. Eve and I were doing our best to to be spotted by him, since he captured Rouge," Shadow says.

**Flashback:**

In a large jungle area, there are bird calls, and animal cries. The jungle is thick and misty. Jumping over the trees are Shadow and Eve the Hedgehog. They continue to jump on the branches of the trees to find someone and something.

Eve asks, "I still don't get how Rouge got captured by Dr. Eggman of all people."

"Neither do I, but we know that Rouge is in trouble and we need to find her," Shadow says.

"While Sonic and the others deal with Dr. Eggman's lair in this place, we're off to find Rouge and figure out where Eggman is taking her," Eve says.

Shadow simply nods his head. The two continue to jump on the branches from tree to tree to find Rouge the Bat, who is now Dr. Eggman's prisoner. Sometime later, Shadow and Eve reach a large ancient ruin. The ruins also has a large courtyard close by. Shadow and Eve hide behind one of the ruins. They both peek out to see that no one is around.

"Hmm, I wonder where Dr. Eggman is," Eve says.

"I'm not sure. He has to be around here somewhere," Shadow says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion.

"What in the world was that?" Eve asks.

"It seems to be coming from the Temple," Shadow says, pointing to the entrance.

Shadow and Eve walk to the entrance to hear crumbling sounds. The two black hedgehogs turn their heads to each other and nod their heads in reply. Shadow walks down the stairs first and Eve takes from behind. Eve has her hand on the handle of her sword in case something might come and jump at them.

They walk down the stairs as they walk deeper into the temple.

Suddenly, they hear someone screams, "Ow! You hit my head, Decoe!"

"Sorry Bokkun. You should watch with your going!" Another familiar voice says.

"That sounds like Decoe and Bokkun," Eve whispers.

Shadow nods his head and signal Eve to follow him. They continue to walk down the stairs to see a doorway with a strange purple glow,

"Will you dunce buckets knock it off. We have a scepter to claim," Another familiar voice says.

Eve whispers, "It's Eggman alright."

Shadow and Eve continue walking down stairs until they reach the secret entrance. They secretly peek out to see Dr. Eggman in his hovercraft. Bocoe and Decoe are working on the controls. Bokkun is having a snack. Eggman, Bocoe, and Decoe continue to use the digging arms from the Eggmobile to dig up something under the ground. Suddenly, it hits something.

Eggman laughs with pride, "At last, I have finally found it!"

Eggman hops off the hovercraft and bring out a black box covered in purple and silver gems. He then opens it to reveal some kind of scepter. The scepter has gray stone wings with a cone shaped container with a purple aura inside. It also has a magenta gem.

"At last the Scepter of Darkness. Legend to have an ancient energy. When I harness its energy, I can create a strong enough robot to destroy those annoying hedgehogs," Eggman says, and maniacally laughs.

Shadow and Eve continue to spy on Eggman and his robots as they see the strange scepter.

Eve groans, "So this is another one of his get energy for his robots to blast me and Sonic. He can be so predictable sometimes."

"We'll worry about Eggman after we find Rouge," Shadow says.

"We don't need to look hard. She's over there," Eve says, pointing to the left.

Shadow turns his head to see Rouge trapped in a cage. Her wrists, wings, and ankles are cuffed to some strange energy handcuffs and brace. Rouge tries to pull them apart, but they're unbreakable.

Shadow turns to Eve, "Eve, think you can distract Eggman while I get Rouge."

"Say no more," Eve says with a grin.

"And make sure you get the scepter," Shadow says.

Eve nods her head, "Got it."

Eggman continue to maniacally laughs as he holds the scepter in the air.

"With this scepter, nothing will stop me now," Eggman says.

Suddenly, something black zips over him and the Scepter of Darkness disappeared.

Eve lands on the ground, holding the scepter, "Looking for this, Eggman?"

"Eve?!" Eggman exclaims.

"I like to stay here and have some fun, but I need to get the scepter away from you," Eve remarks.

Eve then zips to the other side of the room.

Eggman growls in anger and presses the buttons on his control pads.

He pulls the lever and says, "You're not getting away!"

The contruction arms begin to attack Eve. Eve jumps up, spin dash, and uses her sword to repel Eggman's mechanical construction tools on the arms.

Eve sticks out her tongue, "You can't catch me!"

Eve continues to run and dodge the robotic arms Eggman is throwing at. While, Eve is distracting Dr. Eggman. Shadow secretly sneaks out and runs to the cage Rouge is in. He then grabs hold of the bars and pull them apart. He then walks into the cage.

Rouge smiles and says, "My hero."

"Save it until we get out of this place," Shadow says.

Shadow grabs the cuff from Rouge's wrist and breaks it apart. He then does the same for the rest that is restraining her. He then removes the brace that is keeping her wings closed. Once they're removed, Rouge flaps her wings a little to give them a little stretch.

Rouge then hugs Shadow, "My hero."

Shadow simply rolls his eyes in reply, "Let's just help Eve and get out of here."

"Whatever you say," Rouge says, blinking her eyes.

Shadow groans in reply.

Still dodging the attacks and holding the scepter. Eve continues to speed on the wall as Eggman uses the mechanical arms strike her.

Eggman growls, "Will you hold still?!"

"Sorry Eggman, but I'm not the type to slow down for stuff like this, especially for you," Eve says with a grin.

"Dr. Eggman, the girl is moving too fast for us to catch," Decoe says.

"Yes. How are we supposed to catch her?" Bocoe asks.

"I'm trying to figure that out!" Eggman angrily answers.

Eggman then makes a sinister face. He presses a button that brings out some kind of strange gun.

Eggman presses the button and shouts, "Fire!"

The laser soon fire and right in front of Eve. Eve is soon caught in the blast and thrown back. Eve lands on the ground and the scepter shatters with the collision.

"Oh no!" Rouge says.

Shadow hurries over to Eve who is starting to get up.

Shadow helps her up, "Are you okay, Eve?"

"I think so. That was unexpected of Eggman," Eve answers.

Eve then notices, "Where's the scepter?!"

Shadow, Eve, and Rouge look around and turn to see the Scepter is shattered into pieces. Suddenly, a strange purple energy begins to surround it.

"What's happening?" Rouge asks.

"I don't know, but I think we're in big trouble," Eve says.

The black light begins to glow brighter. Even, Eggman and his robots are being blinded.

"Doctor, we have to leave," Decoe says.

"Yes. The energy from the broken scepter is massive," Booce says.

"We have to get out of here," Eggman says.

He then begins to control the Egg Mobile and flies through the entrance to escape the only exist. After the scepter breaks and the purple light disappears, a strange black ooze seeps out of it. Shadow, Rouge, and Eve are stunned to see the strange black ooze is heading right towards them. When it touches Shadow's shadow, it fuses into it. Suddenly, a copy of Shadow's shadow appears on the ground and begins to take a strange physical form by rising to a standing position.

The next thing they know, they see a pale black hedgehog right in front of them. It looks almost like Shadow. However, it has green eyes with slit pupils, pale skinned muzzle, with no mouth, and greyish-blue stripes on his quills, arms and legs. It's shoes also has greyish blue, black, yellow and white, and has a dull yellow inhibitors on the wrists and ankles.

Eve asks, "What… what in the world?"

"What is that?" Shadow asks.

The creepy figure maniacally laughs and says, "I am Mephiles… Mephiles the Dark."

He then laughs maniacally as the three stare at the mysterious new hedgehog that has enter the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mephiles the Dark Part 2

Still in the temple, Shadow, Rouge, and Eve stare at the strange new being who calls himself, Mephiles who also assumes Shadow's appearance. However, the creature before them doesn't seem like good news. The creature walks up to the group and stare at them with the creepy, glowing, green eyes.

Mephiles lifts his white gloved hand up and creates some purple orb if energy.

Shadow demands, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"What I want is to see you in oblivion," Mephiles says.

He then throws the purple energy ball at the bat and two hedgehogs. The three hurry out of the way, but the blast also caught them as well. Shadow and Rouge land on one side of the temple, while Eve land on the other and hit the ground. The three groan as they stare at the creature.

Rouge asks, "What in the world was that?"

"I don't know, but that thing looks like trouble," Shadow says.

Eve groans as she uses the wall for support. She lifts herself up and holds her head with her hand.

Eve rubs her head, "My head… it hurts."

Eve turns and leans her back against the wall. She slowly turns her head to see the creature resembles her brother is standing in front of her. Mephiles places his hand under Eve's chin and tilts her head to face him.

"So you are the one who released me? I thank you," Mephiles says.

"I-I didn't… I mean uh…" Eve says, stunned and dazed from the collision to the ground.

Just then, Shadow tackles Mephiles and pins him to the ground.

"You keep your hands off my sister, Mephiles!" Shadow says in anger.

Mephiles then kicks Shadow off of him and stands on his feet.

"So I see you want to have a duel," Mephiles says.

Shadow position himself to fight.

Mephiles darkly says, "So be it."

Mephiles speeds towards Shadow at top speed and punches Shadow in the face.

Eve gasps, "Shadow!"

Shadow is able to gain himself and punches Mephiles in the face. Then kicks him to a few distance away.

Shadow then creates a Chaos spear in his hand and throws it, "Chaos Spear!"

The Chaos Spear begins to aim towards Mephiles. Suddenly, Mephiles creates the same Chaos Spear out of Chaos Energy.

"Chaos Spear!" Mephiles says, throwing his Chaos Spear.

Shadow then spin dashes towards the copy. Mephiles does the same. The two soon begin to bounce off each other like marbles. Rouge and Eve dodge out of the way and move out of the room to see the pair fighting.

"Wow! Shadow really is fighting against that guy," Rouge says.

"There's something strange about him. How is he able to use Chaos Spear?" Eve asks.

"I don't know," Rouge answers.

Shadow and Mephiles are now running across the room. Mephiles tries to kick Shadow, but he dodges and punches him on the stomach and kicks him on the head. Mrphiles then turns into a shadow and disappears. Shadow looks around for Mephiles, but isn't able to see him. Before, Shadow can react, Mephiles grabs Shadow by his neck and pins him on the ground.

Eve screams, "Shadow!"

Mephiles pins Shadow on the ground by his neck. Shadow grabs Mephiles's arm and tries to get him off. Mephiles brings his other hand up and creates a Chaos Spear. Shadow continues to struggle Mephiles' power over him. Suddenly, something rams Mephiles and he is slammed to the wall.

Eve angrily says, "You leave my brother alone."

Then kneels to Shadow, "Shadow, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Shadow says.

Shadow and Eve turn to see Mephiles standing on his feel like nothing has harm him.

"Alright Mephiles, you better not move or we'll be sure that you can't move," Shadow angrily says.

"You have not seen the last of me, and I'll be back for you, little girl," Mephiles says, and disappeared into thin air.

Shadow turns to Eve and asks, "Are you alright?"

"I think so, but I hurt my head. Are you okay?" Eve replies.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the save," Shadow says

"No problem. To be honest, I actually hated this mission. Remind me to never go in ancient ruins with Eggman or that Mephiles guy, or whoever he calls himself again," Eve says.

"I want to know who this Mephiles is and why was he in that staff," Shadow says.

Rouge walks to the ancient writing on the wall, "I think these ancient writing can tell us a bit about Mephiles."

"Can you ready it, Rouge?" Eve asks.

"Hmm, I can try," Rouge says.

Rouge looks at the ancient writing and begins to read it, "Hmm, this is interesting… really now? Uh oh."

,"What do you mean, uh oh?" Eve asks.

"Well it seems that Mephiles is some kind of evil shadow creature form an experiment that has been taken place hundreds of years ago," Rouge says.

"Experiment?" Shadow asks.

"Yes. According to the writing, there was an experiment called the Solaris Project, named about Soleanna's sun god. They called the phenomenon called the Flame of Hope," Rouge says.

"What was the project for?" Eve asks.

"Hmm, it doesn't say. It seems that no one wants anyone to know what the true purpose behind the project," Rouge says.

"Anything else?" Shadow asks.

"It said the project has gone terribly wrong and caused a massive explosion killing many of the people who were part of the project. It split into two beings. One is called Iblis a fireball of magma and rock that supposedly died out. The other is Mephiles is some kind of liquid shadow creature. The ruler of Soleanna was able to sealed him in the Scepter of Darkness for centuries before he can take on a new form," Rouge says.

"Great. How are we supposed to deal with something like Mephiles?" Eve asks.

"I'm not sure if we have an answer to it as of now. But what I do know, is that Mephiles will cause trouble as long as he's free," Shadow says.

Eve asks, "Do you think we'll see him again?"

"That is something I'm not sure. We'll take you back to the meeting place and you can head home with Sonic and your friends," Shadow says.

"Okay," Eve says.

Shadow and walks up to Eve, "Eve, I know this might not be a good idea, but promise me you won't tell anyone about Mephiles until we find him. He seems to have taken an interest with you. Rouge and I will do our best to find out Mephiles' motive. Until then, don't tell them anything about this and keep on your guard."

"But Shadow?" Eve asks.

"I know you don't like keeping these secrets from your friends and Sonic, but it must be done for your safety and for the others until we stop him," Shadow says.

Eve sighs, "Okay. I promise."

Eve is still not sure about keeping this from Sonic and the others, but Shadow does raise a good point. It's good to protect him and so they can have better ways to keep a watch out for him. They wonder where he could have gone and what he is planning? They also begin to wonder if they'll see him again sooner or later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Guardian For a Friend

In the castle, some of the younger Freedom Fighters are a bit scared to hear Shadow and Eve's story.

"That was scary. Do you think Mephiles will be back?" Cosmo asks, scared.

"I'm not sure to be honest. We don't even know where he went," Eve says.

"We'll be ready for him in case he ever shows up," Shadow says.

"Still it was pretty scary, and we handle scary things before," Eve says.

"No kidding. The Black Arms were very scary until you and Shadow turned their leader into a crushed bug," Sonic says.

"There are lots of bad guys and creatures we dealt with. I'm hoping we don't ran into any of them soon. I remember there was this time that I ended up being caught by a snake. Then again, that's actually how I met Knuckles," Sally says.

"Really?" Cosmo asks.

"That's right. Sally told us that story before you and Galaxina came along," Tails says.

"That's right. Maybe you can tell them how you and Knuckles first met," Eve says.

Galaxina asks, "Can we hear it?"

"Sure. It actually happened years ago .Long before Dr. Robotnik, well Dr. Eggman took over the city and forced many of us to escape from his wrath.

**Flashback:**

Years ago, back when Mobotropolis stands, Sally Acorn who is five years old is going on a small trip with her father. Sally is sitting in her father's hovership as she bounces on the seat as her suitcase is sitting under it. She is very excited about spending time with her father. Sally turns to see her father, King Acorn walking into the ship and closes the hatch.

"Hi daddy," Sally happily says.

"Hello Sally, are you ready for our trip?" King Acorn replies.

"Yes. daddy. I'm so excited! We never get to be alone together," Sally says.

"I know sweetheart. Being king takes most of my time.. But being king also means you can give yourself a vacation whenever you want," King Acorn says.

Sally laughs, "Yeah. So let's go."

King Acorn activates his ship and flies it out of the city. Sometime later, King Acorn and Sally are still in the ship flying to their destination.

"Ahhh-I needed to get away. It's been so busy lately… Warlord Julien and his odd nephew Snively… also, Sir Charles' invention…" King Acorn says.

"That's my friends Sonic and Eve's uncle and Sonia and Manic's dad," Sally says.

"That's right, but enough shop talk! Let's discuss our vacation," King Acorn says.

"Yes! Where are we going?" Sally asks, eagerly.

"A secret place known only to kings-and perhaps future queens," King Acorn says.

"Really?" What is it?" Sally asks.

"An Island that floats across the skies of Mobius called Angel Island," King Acorn says.

"Wow! A flying island. I like to see it," Sally says.

King Acorn looks at front and says, "And lo and behold-there it is."

Sally looks ahead, "Oh wow!"

Outside, the ship and in the skies, the ship is heading towards a floating island.

"Wow! There it is, the floating island," Sally happily says.

"Exactly! And we're going to spend the next few days exploring it!" King Acorn says.

"Wow! Do you think we can explore the whole island?" Sally asks.

"Maybe not the whole island, but probably some parts of it," King Acorn says.

King Acorn steers the ship to the island and travels to the forest area. Once he sees a large clearing, he lands the ship to the ground. Unknown to the Royal family, someone is secretly spying on them.

A pair of purple eyes blink and a voice of a boy's asks, "Who are they and why are they on the island."

Once land, King Acorn climbs down from the ship and Sally hops out into her father's arms. The two laugh with glee, and the king places the princess on the ground. Sally is amazed to see the island.

Sally soon begins to ask questions, "This is amazing! What keeps the island in the air? Where did it come from? How long has it been like this?"

"Ah this place has a long history indeed, Bean… but we'll talk about it later," King Acorn says.

Later on after settling themselves on the island, Sally and her father begin to explore the island.

Sally is amazed to see the island, "Look at these cool plants!"

"Yes. Indeed it does," King Acorn says.

Suddenly, Sally ends up hearing something and comes to a stop. She turns her head and thinks she notices one of the bushes move.

"Huh, did I just hear something in the bushes? What kind of animals live here?" Sally asks herself.

King Acorn ends up hearing Sally's self question and thinks to himself, "Speaking of native creatures…"

"What is it daddy?" Sally asks.

King Acorn looks down to see Sally's curious face.

King Acorn kneels down and says, "Sally, I need you to stay here for a little bit. I need to pay my respect to the Guardian of the Island."

"Guardian of the Island?" Sally asks.

"Yes. The guardian is the protector of the Island. I need to pay my respect to him," King Acorn says.

"How come?" Sally asks.

"It kind of like asking permission in a way. I will need to let him know that we'll be here for a few days. I promise I won't be too long, just stay here and enjoy the island," King Acorn says.

"Okay daddy," Sally says.

King Acorn walks away, "I'll be right back."

"Okay, see you soon," Sally says.

King Acorn walks down the trail as Sally waits patiently. Sally sighs because she doesn't like waiting and wishes there is someone to play with. Suddenly, Sally hears something and turns around to notice the bush rustling.

"Hmm?" Sally replies, confused.

Sally walks towards the bush and looks through it to see no one there. The young princess leaves the bushes and looks around.

Sally calls out, "Hello?! Is someone there?!"

So far, no one answers.

Suddenly someone says, "Hello, what do we have here? A young child here all alone?"

Sally turns around, "Actually. I was with.."

But before she can say anything, a tail grabs little Sally and pulls her away. The next moment, little Sally finds herself face to face with a large Black and peach colored Mobian cobra, the creature wears a belt with a v shaped shirt.

"Well well, sssso what'sss a young child like you doing on this island?" The cobra asks.

Sally gulps, "Um, well. I uh, I'm Princess Sally Acorn of M-Mobotropolis. I I'm on vacation with my daddy."

"Hmm, a princessss you say. What an honor to meet you. You ssssure are a sssweet little thing," The cobra says.

"Um thank you. I-I'm afraid I must be on my way," Sally nervously says.

Sally begins to leave, but before she can, the Cobra speeds in front of Sally and coils her up with his tail. Sally screams and panic.

The Cobra chuckles with a sinister smile, "Now now child, no need to be afraid. I promise not to bring harm to your sssweet little face."

He then cuffs Sally's chin and has her facing him, "Now look into my eyessss little one."

Soon, the Cobra's eyes begin emitting swirling colors at Sally. Sally struggles as she is forced to look into the serpent's eyes.

Suddenly someone shouts, "Hold it!"

The cobra turns his head to find himself getting hit in the face with a foot. The cobra drops Sally on the ground and soon comes out of the trance. She looks up to see someone landing on the ground in front of her. She sees a small red creature with dreadlocks and white spiked gloves, and yellow, green, and gray color shoes.

A boys voice says, "You vile snake! Don't you think you're laying a claw on this girl!"

Sally is ssurprised to see this boy trying to save her.

The snake smirks, "Well well, if it isn't Locke's little boy, Knuckles. What do you plan to do, fight me?"

"That's what I'm gonna do you scaly bully! Pick on someone your own size," The boy, Knuckles says.

Knuckles then charges at the creature, "Take this!"

But the cobra swats him with his tail and the boy lands on the ground.

Sally runs up to him and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Knuckles answers.

The cobra laughs, "You ssssilly children amusses me. I sure love to have you in my coilssss and give you nice sssqueezes."

He spreads his hood out and shows off his long tail and sharp claws and teeth.

He then evilly says, "If you both can live long that is!"

The two children scream in fright. The cobra then hits Knuckles and his him to the tree.

Sally screams, "Knuckles!"

The cobra then has Knuckles hold by the ankle with his tail.

"Well little boy, it lookssss like your pride issss just about finissssh," The cobra says.

He then spins Knuckles around and then tosses him to the ground.

Sally kneels down to him, "Knuckles, are you okay?! Knuckles!"

The cobra laughs and says, "I don't disssslike kidsss with courage. If you hand over the little girl, I might jussst ssspare your life. So what will it be?"

Just then, Knuckles says, "Don't give me that."

Knuckles struggles to get up, "You really think I'd do something like that? Something so selfish?

Finally standing on his feet, Knuckles says, "Even if I have to sacrifice my own life, I will always protect the people on the island. Someday, I will become Angel Island's Guardian!"

The cobra smirks showing his sharp teeth. Before he can do anything a spike knuckle punches the cobra in the face. Sally and knuckles are shocked to see an adult Echidna wear what looks like tribal clothes, and he's fighting the snake. The cobra and the echidna fight against each other. Knuckles and Sally are shocked to see the Echidna fighting. Just then, King Acorn run towards the children and keep them close. Soon, the echidna is able to collide the cobra to the wall.

The cobra smirks and says, "Hello Locke, it'sss a pleasssure to see you.

"If you dare come near my son again, Erebus!" Locke say with anger.

The cobra, Erebus chuckles, "Of courssse not, I wassss jusst having a little fun with the children. I won't bother them again."

Locke lets the cobra go and the serpent slithers away.

King Acorn turns to the children and asks, "Are you both alright?"

"Yes daddy. That snake was really mean," Sally says.

"I'm okay," Knuckles answers.

He then runs to the echidna, the adult picks him up and hugs him.

"Are you alright, son," Locke asks.

"I'm okay. I was trying to defend her from that big snake," Knuckles answers.

"I can see that, but must be more careful," Locke says.

"Yes sir," Knuckles says.

Locke then places Knuckles on the ground and the two children look at each other.

Sally asks, "Um do you think you will see you again?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Maybe someday," Knuckles answers.

Knuckles and his father walk away and leave the scene.

Sally turns to Knuckles, "Knuckles seems nice, it's too bad I didn't get to fully know him."

"I'm sure you will in due time. We will be here for a few days," King Acorn says.

Sally yawns, "I'm getting a little tired."

"Let's head back to camp and settle in for the night," King Acorn says.

The royal family begin to head back to their camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Snow Movers

In the castle, Sally finishes telling the gang her story. Eve is holding little Shun who is fast asleep. Cosmo, Cream and Cheese are interested to hear the story of how Sally and Knuckles first meet.

"And that is how Knuckles and I first met. My father and I explored the island and make some time to visit Knuckles and his dad. We had a great time on Angel Island," Sally says, finishing her story.

Cosmos says with a smile, "That was a nice story."

"I agree," Cream says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily replies.

"It was. And yet it's still scary," Sally says.

"I'm surprised you never mention this to us," Sonic says.

"Well, I promised Locke I would keep this incident a secret. I guess since we're all grown up I think now will be the time to tell you," Sally says.

"I'm surprised we haven't run into that snake when we came to the island,"Manic says.

"Yeah. We never saw him since we came to Angel Island," Eve says.

"I asked Knuckles about it and his father said that he just disappeared," Sally says.

"How could someone that big just disappeared?" Sonic asks.

"That I'm not sure. I suspect he's still on Angel Island," Sally says.

"I agree. Nothing can just disappeared. He must have been hidden on Angel Island. Somewhere," Sonia says.

"That is a big mystery we have," Eve says.

Bunnie looks out the window and says, "Look. The Blizzard stop.

Everyone turns to the window to see the snow is no longer falling outside and the wind stops blowing.

"Cool. The rain has stopped. I say let's go play in the snow," Sonic says.

Sonic begins to speed up his feet, but Eve stops him before he can go anywhere.

"Hold on Sonic, there might be a problem," Eve says.

"What's that?" Sonic asks.

"With how bad the storm is. We might need to clear out the snow before anyone can do anything. Or at least stay inside until tomorrow. It's starting to get dark," Eve says.

"How bad can it be?" Sonic asks, rolling his eyes.

Sonic runs to the front door of the castle and opens one of the door. When Sonic opens the door, he can see a large wall of snow in front of him. Before Sonic can do anything, the snow ends up falling on Sonic. The Freedom Fighters are shocked to see the snow had fallen on the blue hedgehog.

Sally exclaims, "Sonic!"

Eve and the others hurry to see Sonic who is able to stick his head out of the snow with a frown on his face.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Eve asks.

"Not really. My body feels like an ice block," Sonic says.

"Hmph. that what you get for not listening to Eve and not thinking before you act," Shadow sternly says.

Sonic glares at Shadow, "Not another word."

Tails walks over to Sonic and asks, "Uh, you need some help Sonic?"

"Yes," Sonic answers.

Tails digs the snow and is able to get Sonic's arms free. Sonic and Tails grab each other's arms and the little fox begins to pull. In a matter of seconds, Tails frees Sonic from being buried in the snow. Eve and the others look out and are in shock. New Mobotropolis has been covered with snow. All of the houses are covered to the roof.

"Oh my stars! That is a lot of snow outside," Bunnie says.

"The city is covered in it," Manic adds.

"It looks like we got a lot of work to do," Eve says.

"How exactly are we supposed to clear zis up?" Antoine asks.

"Digging," Sonia answers.

"That's true, but I don't think even Sonic and Eve can dig through all this. It will take them a while," Sally says.

Just then, Sonic zooms away from the scene and then comes back with some shovels and wearing snow gears. This time, he is prepared for the weather outside.

"What's all this for?" Eve asks.

"To dig in the snow. I think we can do it if we do it together," Sonic says.

Eve smiles, "That's a great idea, but it might take us a while to dig through all this snow."

Sally walks forward, "I say let's give it a try."

"Then let's do it," Manic says.

Eve turns to Shadow, "Shadow, you wanna help us."

Shadow turns to Eve who is holding a frown on his face.

He calmly says, "Sure."

Some time later, Sonic, Shadow, Eve, and the others are digging through the snow. They are able to dig some parts of the castle. Sonic and Eve make things easier, by using their speed to dig paths around the castle and out of the way. However, there are still a lot of now. There is a large circle around the castle that is cleared of now, but everywhere else is still covered in snow.

Eve sighs, "This is going to take forever to get rid of all this snow."

"We got rid of the snow in the castle. I'm sure we can get rid of it from around town. How long did it take to clear the snow from this part of the Castle grounds," Sonic says.

Sally, Eve, and Sonia sternly say, "Four hours!"

"Okay Okay, so it's going to take us longer to get the snow shoveled out than I thought. We at least manage to clear enough for us to not be snowed in," Sonic says.

Nicole walks over in her holo lynx body, and says, "I do agree that we were able to clear this much snow, but from the amount in the city, it might take us a few days or so."

"There has to be a way to clear up all this snow," Rotor says, placing his hand on his chin.

Antoine soon begins to shiver, "Oui. I am starting to be getting ze frostbite."

"Poor Antoine," Sally says.

"It's so cold out here. Is this supposed to be snow or an iceberg," Eve says, wrapping her arms around herself.

Sonic soon begins to shiver, "I hate to say it, but you're right. We're not close enough to unfreeze the snow."

"Let's head back inside and figure out another idea," Sally says.

Everyone agrees to the idea. Soon, they are inside having some hot chocolate and are no longer wearing their under clothes.

Obsidian says, "So, trying to dig out the snow is a lot harder than it looks."

"It is. There is so much snow that it might take us days to clear all that up. On that note, it's starting to get dark," Eve says.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to clear the snow, "Obsidian says.

Bernadette says, "You just need to put your heads together and come up with a plan. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"The question is how are we going to clear the snow," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Tails says, "Don't worry, Rotor and I might just have an idea to clear the snow."

"What is it Tails?" Cosmo asks.

"It might take us until tomorrow for our plan to work, so give us until then," Rotor says.

Cosmo nods her head, "Okay."

"Well, we'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see what they're doing," Eve says.

Throughout the night in the basement of the castle, Tails and Rotor has been constructing something that will help them clear the snow. Tails screw the metal in place while Rotor fix up the wire with a small machine that make sparks on it. The pair of inventors drink and eat some snacks to help them stay away. Hours have gone by, an are finish with their invention. Rotor and Tails shake each other's hand for a job well done.

The next day, Sonic, Eve, and the others are at the front door of the castle. Tails and Rotor stand in front of something that is covered by a sheet. Eve is holding Shun in her arms while Jazz sits on her head.

Galaxina asks, "What's under the sheet you guys?"

"It's our latest invention that is going to help us with our snow problem," Tails says.

"Will it really help us get rid of the snow?" Sonic asks.

"We're hoping it will," Rotor says.

"And now introducing," Tails says, grabbing the sheet.

Tails then pulls it off to reveal a strange machine on four medium size wheels. It has shovels attached to mechanical arms. On the four sides of the machine seems to have heaters, and a heat ray on top. The machine also as a driver's seat and the passenger seat.

"What is that thing?" Bunnie asks.

"Meet the Snow Melter. It's going to help us shovel and melt the snow. It's going to make moving the snow out of the way a breeze," Tails says.

"Does it work?" Sally asks.

"Only one way to find out," Tails says.

Tails and Rotor hop on the seats of their machine ad turns it on.

"Open the door," Rotor says.

Sonia and Manic soon open the door allowing Rotor and Tails to take their machine outside. Soon, they turn on the heat and the shovels. The shovels move the snow out of the way while the heaters and heat ray melt the snow. Sonic, and the others are amazed to see how fast and hardworking the machine it. It's actually moving the snow and melting it.

"Wow! I'm impressed," Eve says.

"Yeah. Rotor and Tails' invention can sometimes act buggy, but they always work one way or another," Sonic says.

"Think we should help them out?" Sonia asks.

Manic brings out a shovel, "Wouldn't help to give them a hand."

"Yeah. Plus, we can see who can clear this snow faster," Sonic says, holding the shovel with a determined face.

Sally sighs, "Why is everything has to be a race with you?"

"Hey. I gotta be me," Sonic says with pride.

Suddenly, they hear a scream. They turn to see Obsidian is sitting on the ground and holding her stomach in pain as Cloud-Ra is trying to comfort her. Shadow and Eve run towards her in concern.

Eve asks, "Mom, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Obsidian takes deep breaths as she begins to sweat, "It-s it's nothing bad, but…"

Obsidian clutches her stomach as she feels pain.

"You are not fine, we need to get you to bed," Shadow says.

"But it's nothing really… the babies… the babies are coming," Obsidian says.

"What?!" The Freedom Fighters exclaimed in shock.

The Freedom Fighters look a the grown female hedgehog to see the pain she is in. Now they know why, Obsidian is going to give birth very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Two New Life Have Been Born

Still in the castle, things have been going from one problem into another. First the blizzard, then the large blanket of snow at their doorstep, and now, Eve and Shadow's mother, Obsidian is starting to go into labor. The poor hedgehog is sitting on the ground as she clutched her stomach in pain.

Cloud-Ra places his robotic hand on Obsidian's left shoulder and places his other hand on Obsidian's stomach. Shadow and Eve are concerns to see how much pain she is in.

"Are you okay mom?" Eve asks.

"I'm fine. Having a baby can be pretty painful," Obsidian says.

"We need to get Obsidian to the hospital. Right now," Shadow says.

"But how. There's still snow covering the area. I'm not sure if Tails and Rotor reach the hospital yet," Sonia says.

Manic says, "I'll go get mom and Dr. Quack."

Sonic brings out a shovel, "The rest of us need to start digging our way to the hospital."

Eve presents her hands as her Chaos Energy begins to glow, "I got an idea. I can create a bubble that will fly us all to Dr. Quack's hospital. Luckily, it's not far from here."

"Then let's do it too it," Sonic says.

Soon, the group begins to work on getting Obsidian to the hospital so the babies can be delivered. Sonic and the others bring out shovels and begin to dig their way to get across town. Sonic uses his super speed to dig a path to the hospital. Connected to the path, Rotor and Tails are able to get out of the snow to see him.

Tails asks, "Sonic, what's going?"

"Obsidian is going to have babies. We need your help to clear a path to the hospital," Sonic says.

"Right. Follow us, Sonic," Rotor says.

Rotor drives the Snow Melter to the direction on the right with Sonic following from the side. Sonic continues to dig while Rotor and Tails continue to control the machine to get to the hospital to get Obsidian there.

Back in the castle, Eve has her family along with Dr. Quack, Sonia, and her Aunt Aleena in a Chaos Energy bubble. Eve walks into the bubble herself and begins to use her Chaos Energy to lift the bubble in the air.

"Alright everyone, hang on," Eve says.

Eve then has the bubble fly out of the door and out into the snow-covered city. Eve sees the path Sonic has dig up and uses her Chaos Energy to take them down the path to get to the hospital.

Sonia looks to see the snow, "I have to admit Eve, your Chaos Energy seems to always come in handy."

"Thanks. It always help whenever we're in need, especially now," Eve says.

Eve turns to see her mother is still in pain. Cloud-Ra has Obsidian squeezes his metallic hand as Dr. Quack and Aleena help her with her breathing.

Eve asks, "How is she doing?"

"Other than being in pain, she seems to be doing okay. I think," shadow answers.

Obsidian turns to Shadow, "I'm okay honey. The babies are bound to come sooner or later, never expected at this minute after the storm."

Aleena wipes a soft wet down on Obsidians head, "Just keep breathing, we'll be at the hospital soon."

"I'm… trying…" Obsidian says.

"Try to remain calm dear, we're almost there," Cloud-Ra says.

The bubble continues to float towards the hospital as the rest of the gang are digging around it. In front of the hospital, Sonic and the others continue to dig as Rotor and Tails use their machine to get rid of the ice. Soon, they are able to clear the door for them.

Sally asks, "Bunnie, can you open it?"

"Sure thing Sally girl," Bunnie says.

Bunnie walks over to the door and uses her strength with her robotic arm to pull the doors apart. In a matter of seconds, Bunnie is able to get the door open all the way.

"Thanks Bunnie," Sally says.

She turns to Manic and the others, "Come on, let's get the hospital bed ready for Obsidian."

"Right," The group say.

Soon, everyone hurry inside. Sonic, Rotor, and Tails hurry inside too. Sally stop and turns to Sonic and Tails.

"Guys, I need you to wait outside in case they come," Sally says.

"You got it Sal," Sonic says.

Sonic quickly brings out a wheelchair outside and wait for them. Suddenly, the hospital lights turn on. In one of the rooms, Sally and the girls are having everything prepared in the closet room for Obsidian to be delivered to this destination.

Sonic and Tails looked up to see Eve following the Chaos Bubble to the ground. Sonic and Tails rush over to them with the wheelchair.

"Hey guys, just in time," Sonic says.

"I'm glad you guys got the hospital running," Eve says.

Dr. Quack says, "Place, Obsidian on the wheelchair and we'll get going."

"Yes," Cloud-Ra says.

Cloud-Ra and Shadow help Obsidian on her feet. Sonic places the wheelchair near her. Carefully, Cloud-Ra and Shadow are able to place Obsidian on the wheelchair.

Aleena asks, "How are the others doing?"

"Sally told me that she and the others are getting the room closest to the lobby," Sonic says.

"Thanks Sonic," Eve says.

"Don't just thank me sis. Everyone helped," Sonic says.

"Alright, we're ready," Aleena says.

Not long, they reach the room the others are setting. Sally and the others exit the room.

Sally says, "Dr. Quack. Aleena. Everything is ready."

"Thank you," Dr. Quack says.

Aleena turns head, "Sonia. Eve. I'll need your help with this."

"Of course mother," Sonia says.

"Yes Aunt Aleena," Eve replies.

Dr. Quack and the three female hedgehogs escort the couple into the room while everyone else wait. Shadow is deeply concerned. He remembers how much in pain his mother is.

Sonic walks over, "Don't worry Shades, Dr. Quack got this. Eve, Aunt Aleena, and Sonia done this before."

Shadow turn to Sonic, confused, "I never knew she does medical treatments."

Sonic nods his head, "Yes. She does this a few times."

In the medical room, Obsidian screams in agony as she lays on the bed.

Sonia says, "Keep breathing Obsidian."

"Don't worry mom, everything will be okay," Eve says.

Outside the medical room, Sonic, Shadow and the others wait.

Sonic explains, "Well, she and Sonia help my Aunt Aleena when they're not called for missions from time to time. We didn't have that many doctors so Aunt Aleena trained them for medical treatments and such," Sonic says.

"I-I had no idea. I felt like I missed a lot," Shadow says.

"It's alright. But now, you're going to learn more about Eve," Sonic says.

He then places his hand on Shadow's shoulder, "You have nothing to worry about. Your mom is in good hands, especially Eve's."

Shadow simply nods his head and turns to the door.

In the medical room, Obsidian is laying on the bed and is still in pain. Dr. Quack, Aleena, Eve, and Sonia wear surgical masks, goggles, and other medical uniforms. Obsidian screams as the pain of her labor increase. Cloud-Ra holds her hand as she does with his in tight grips.

Cloud-Ra says, "Don't worry sweetie, you're doing great. Hang in there."

Eve says, "That's it, just continue breathing."

Aleena says, "Here comes the first baby now!"

Outside of the lobby, Sonic, Shadow, and the rest of the gang wait patiently to hear Obsidian screaming from outside the medical room. They wait patiently to what might happen next.

In the medical room, Obsidian continues to squeeze Cloud-Ra's hand. Aleena, Sonia, and Eve stand close by with Dr. Quack.

Dr. Quack says, "Just a bit more! Just a bit further!"

Suddenly, Obsidian lets out a scream.

Outside in the lobby, everyone waits to notice there isn't a scream anymore. Suddenly, they hear the sound of not one, but two different cries. Everyone becomes surprised to hear the two young cries, and knows what it means.

They hear Dr. Quack saying, "Congratulations!"

The who is most surprised is Shadow to hear the two cries.

Sonic nudges him on the shoulder, "Well Shades, it looks like you got two more beings in your family."

Sally happily says to Shadow, "Congratulations."

Then everyone join in, "Congratulations."

In the medical room there are two small babies beds. Sonia cleans up new born baby echidna. The echidna is crimson with dark red stripes on its head and has a white crescent on its chest.

Sonia says, "He's really handsome."

"Yes, and my new sister is beautiful," Eve says, cleaning the other baby.

Eve softly cleans another echidna, but this one is a reddish pink type of color with bright red stripes on her and has white patch of fur on its chest.

Cloud-Ra and Obsidian smile to see the two new baby echidnas have been born. Sonia and Eve bring the twin echidnas who are wrapped in blankets. The boy is wrapped in a blue blanket while the girl wrapped in pink. Sonia gives Cloud-Ra the new born baby boy as Eve shows her mother the new born baby girl.

Sometime later, Obsidian is placed in another room. Cloud-Ra holds the twins while Eve escorts Shadow to them while he passes Shun to the girl hedgehog.

Eve smiles and says, "Here they are. Our new little brother and sister."

Shadow looks at the two echidna babies sleeping in their father's arms. Shadow can't help, but show a soft and small smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Snow Falls for New Life

Hours have gone by, and the snow has been cleared thanks to the machine. The snow storm is over. Most of all, two new babies have been born and are proven to be healthy babies. In the hospital room, Shadow holds the new baby brother while Eve holds Shun on the carrier on her back and the new baby sister in her arms. Shun curiously looks over Eve's shoulder to see the baby echidna sleeping. Sonic and the others visit them and like to see them.

Sally says, "Aww. The twins look so cute."

"Indeed. They're like little angels," Galaxina says.

Comso, "It's nice to see two new babies coming to the world."

"Yeah. I'm willing to bet once they get older they might give Knuckles a run for his money," Sonic says.

Confused, Eve asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well, your dad's a science guy and your mom is great at martial arts. They're bound to be skillful enough to fight him," Sonic says.

Shadow rolls his eyes, "That won't happen until they're fifteen and you know it."

"That's true," Sonic says.

Shadow simply sigh.

Just then, the two babies wake up and begin to open their eyes. When they open their eyes, it shows that the baby boy has green eyes while the girl ends up with a bright light pink color

"Hmm, that's interesting. Our sister's eye color is pink," Eve notices.

Then Shadow notices, "And our brother has green eyes."

Eve and Shadow show their parents the twins eye colors. Cloud-Ra and Obsidian are surprised to see the twins have the eye colors, but they suspect why.

"Well, I guess it's bound to happen. After all, my mother had pink eyes," Obsidian says.

Bunnie asks, "So whatcha gonna name her?"

"I was thinking… Ichigo. It means Strawberry for a girl's name," Obsidian says.

Eve turns to the little smile and lets out a smile, "Hmm, I think it's a cute name, right Ichigo."

The baby simply giggles.

Eve giggles, "I think she likes it."

"Alright, that's good for the little girl, but what should we call him?" Sonic asks, turning his head to the baby boy in Shadow's arms.

Cloud-Ra looks at the baby to see the little boy who is looking at the little echidna boy who has a curious look on his face.

Cloud-Ra simply smiles and says, "Dimitri."

"Dimitri?" Eve asks.

"It's my great grandfather's name. He shares some of his resemblance. I think it's suitable for him," Cloud-Ra says.

Eve remembers who her father is talking about. She remembers Dimitri that used to be a scientist before in the incident that has turned him to Enerjak. The same one that has attacked her, Knuckles, and the others on Angel Island. What's more, she also learns about her echidna's family has been the Dark Legion for four to five generations, including her father.

Eve simply smiles and says, "Yeah. I guess it does."

"I think the name is okay," Shadow says.

Eve smiles and thinks, "Dmitri and Ichigo."

Just then, Amy notices, "Look, it's starting to snow again."

Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Jazz hurry to the window to see the snow falling from the sky. Sonic and the others look to see the snow falling from the sky. Shadow and Eve notice the snow falling as well. The two black and red hedgehogs look at each other and let out calm smiles.

Days later, Eve is adjusting a camera on a stand while Shadow is helping her with the legs of the camera. Obsidian is holding the twins while Cloud-Ra is holding Shun. Jazz is floating in the air right by them.

Shadow says, "I think the camera is adjusted enough."

"Yep. We're all ready for a family picture," Eve happily says.

Eve adjust the timer to set in five minutes. Shadow and Eve head off to take a family photo.

Cloud-Ra places Shun next to Eve and places him on the lap. Jazz sits on Shadow's head.

Shadow sighs, "Why do you always like to sit on our heads?"

"Chao Chao," Jazz happily answers.

Cloud-Ra holds little Dimitri while Obsidian holds Ichigo.

Eve happily says, "Alright everyone smile."

Soon, the camera flashes and takes the photo. It turns out to be a good photo. Eve puts the picture in her photo album for safe keeping. Things have become crazy this winter, but everything turns out fine, now that they have two new members of the family come to their lives.


End file.
